


500 parents

by Skogmus



Series: Big family [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Français | French, Henry is not that fond of school at all actually, Humor, Multi, two familys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogmus/pseuds/Skogmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has three fathers, two mothers and one little brother. It can be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 parents

**Author's Note:**

> I feel for Henry here.

Really, all Henry wanted was to keep his family happy. And it was difficult, with wannabe villains running around trying to hurt them all the time, and curses and forgetting everything. But he tried his best, even when it was hard.  
He’d been happy when Graham and Emma found each other, and he’d been overjoyed when Neal came and joined them. He’d missed his dad, and now he was close, and together with his mum.

When Robin and Regina became a couple, Henry had been running around with confetti and printed t-shirts that read R + R 4ever, and he loved Roland to bits. Seriously, his little brother was the cutest boy in the whole world. All of the worlds, by the way.

But, even if he loved all of them, they could be… A bit much

Like that one time he failed French. Who cares about French when there’s a mad witch running around setting fire to the town? Henry didn’t, that’s for sure. But literally everybody else did.  
Snow had kept him after school and given him a strict lecture. She had been very “disappointed” in him. Regina had yelled at him, and after that he really got why everybody had been so afraid of her. Seriously, she was terrifying! Robin had given him a speech about honour and honesty, and even now Henry didn’t quite understand what that had been about. 

Emma had sighed and made him go practice, Neal had said “Why do you even need French?” in an honestly confused voice, and Graham had said “Ce n’est pas bon”, and where that had come from, Henry had no idea. 

So. It was tiring. And they all tried to raise him in different ways, and that was exhausting. But, Henry thought, as he played with Roland, or practiced archery with Robin, or cooked with Regina, or had movie night with Emma, Neal and Graham, he wouldn’t trade them for anything. 

But he hated family dinners.


End file.
